


Enthusiasm

by indi_indecisive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Trans Tekhartha Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: Sometimes enthusiasm can make up for inexperience. Roadhog thinks so.





	Enthusiasm

Fingers curled loosely around the base of the thick, jutting cock. A giggle rose at the back of the monks throat, faint and gleeful as soft blue eyes flickered upward through sex heavy lashes, watching the methodical rise and fall of the man’s chest. He was beautiful, the statement was a mantra from Zenyatta’s tongue, a compliment he would have no second thoughts in sharing. Mako was a very beautiful man, Zenyatta wanted to kiss every inch of his skin, to follow each tattoo and scar with lips untouched by weather or age, too soft for his own good. 

Those soft blue eyes flicker back down to study the head of Mako’s cock, licking his lips slow and careful white eyebrows knitted in deeper thought, and his array flickered urgently; he was inexperienced, he had never sucked a dick before, the closest thing he’s done was deep throat a toy, one smaller than Mako’s cock, while he squirmed as he finger fucked himself with three fingers in his wet pussy. 

“... Mako.” Zenyatta was breathless, looking at the man sat comfortable on the couch, who offered the younger comfort by cupping his cheek, a large thumb running across his bottom lip. The Australian was oddly gentle, almost as if he were afraid of hurting the man beneath him, or rather he was conscious of the fact Zenyatta had only deepthroated a dildo, he’s never had a throbbing cock shoved between his warm, pretty lips. 

Zenyatta sighed dreamily. There was something appealing about being touched and cared for so gentle and kind by Mako while his cock was an inch from his face, leaking from the slit, pre-cum dribbling lazily down his length in thick, white drops. Funny, too, how Mako acted as if Zenyatta had not dragged him into the room with an incredible haste, nearly ripping the button free of his pants as he attempted to pull them down.

The monk let out a shaky breath, pressing a kiss to the pad of Mako’s thumb still resting on his lips, a signal that he was ready. A low grunt escaped Mako’s lips, pulling his hand back, he’d been ready and waiting since the moment Zenyatta slipped his own pants off, sinking to his knees, mewling and whimpering to the man how wet and needy he was, how badly he wanted to do this for the man that wouldn’t even hesitate to fuck him senseless if asked. 

The monk went for it, no hesitation, lips wrapping around the head of Mako’s cock. Salt bloomed on his tongue, seemingly not deterred, Zenyatta grunted, shifting forward on his knees, willing the Australians thick cock into his mouth inch by inch. The stretch of his lips brought a familiar burn, and tears bloomed at the corner of his eyes.

Make placed a free hand atop Zenyatta’s head. The monk was bald, there was no hair to grab, but Mako was intent on taking hold of something in his calloused and scarred palm.

Zenyatta wasn’t the best at sucking cock, but fuck, he was extremely enthusiastic. Mako looked down at the scene, spotting drool dribbling down Zenyatta’s chin already. He was certain that the monks enthusiasm made up for his lacking experience, the monks long fingers working the parts of his cock his mouth hadn’t, or couldn’t, quite reach yet. Zenyatta didn’t go slow like Mako expected him to, already on a wavering fast pace, having Mako’s toes curl and fingers grip that precious bald head; Zenyatta hardly took the time to breath, bobbing his head, spurred on by his own lewd sucking noises and Mako’s deep groans of pleasure, attempting to take his cock deeper each bob.

Mako could have laughed at how the little man was attempting to deepthroat him. Almost. He was too preoccupied in the way those soft blue eyes looked up at him through sex lidded lashes, too bright and happy, too eager to see exactly the effect he was having on Mako. Mako’s cheeks flushed, ears tinted red, sweat on his brown, and toes curling. 

Zenyatta was terrible, awful. He might have had a wetter mouth than cunt, although Mako couldn’t exactly see the pooling drip of slick from the man’s pussy, and he wasn’t about to open his mouth and ask to see.

Zenyatta pulled back, taking slow, deep breaths, a string of saliva lewdly connecting his lips to the head of his cock. The scene was hot, he’d admit it, though it wasn’t something he thought he’d be able to find in a mag later on. Curse the monk.

“Could you--” The monk began, cutting himself off by pressing a trail of kisses along Mako’s shaft, sending a shiver along his spine. 

Mako tilted his head, eyebrows raised in curiosity, fingers rubbing small and methodically circles against the monks precious bald head; Zenyatta’s array flickered happily. He seemed to enjoy being rubbed, something Mako had noted while Zenyatta was choking on his cock. Of course, he didn’t know what he was asking now, he could only guess; he spread his thighs some, his other hand resting now on his knee, fingers pinching at his pant leg.

“Could you,” Another kiss to his cock, “Could you finish on my face?” He sounded too sweet, like he was asking Mako to reach something on a shelf too high, not like he was asking to be cummed on. Fuck. Zenyatta looked desperate for it too; cheeks reddened, lips swollen from cock sucking, his chin and strip plate shining over with dribble and Mako’s pre-cum. 

Mako grunted in response, “Yeah.” He hadn’t realize how breathless he was himself, all worked up over a sloppy job. He was man enough to admit that Zenyatta, while lacking in experience, had a very talented and warm mouth. Maybe he was worked up on getting to see that pretty face painted white, he couldn’t be sure which it was until it happened. The hand on his thigh moved to grip the base of his cock, slapping his head lightly against Zenyatta’s cheek, smearing pre-cum and saliva along his blue striped array.  Pretty. He watched Zenyatta’s own hands slip down to touch himself, one hand massaging his own thigh, and the other wasted no time to slip two fingers into his dripping cunt. A happy little sigh escaped Zenyatta’s lips, slowly beginning to rock against his palm.

The sight was good enough. Even if Zenyatta hadn’t started to finger himself, mewling and squirming as he rutted against himself, a hand going up to tease his perky nipple, Mako could have cum on that perfect face then and there; three strokes was all it took.

The monk had his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, whining as semen painted his face; his cheeks, his lips, his forehead, even his eyelashes. He didn’t want to open his eyes, rather, he slipped a third finger into his cunt, panting as he ground against his own hand, clenching helplessly around his fingers as he soaked himself.

Rocking his hips, riding his own hand through his orgasm, he moaned out, “Mako … Oh, Mako!”

The sight, the sounds. Mako couldn’t help it.

Both hands caught the monks face between his palms, bringing him up as Mako himself hunched forward, pressing their lips sloppily together. He didn’t care Zenyatta whined at first, pulled away from his perfect rutting angle, nor did he care he was tasting his own semen on those soft lips, or that his cock was flaccid and dripping cum onto his pants.

He didn’t care for any of that, not while he was kissing the omnic loving monk whose stolen his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


End file.
